Job 23
by eraste1890
Summary: Fanfiction Mädchen in Uniform, 1931 - Manuela trouve un moment pour réfléchir à sa relation avec Elisabeth von Bernburg, avant de prendre une décision qu'elle pense irrévocable. Attention, femslash. [Manuela/Fräulein von Bernburg]


Ceci est une œuvre de fiction inspirée par _Mädchen in Uniform_ de Leontine Sagan. Les personnages ont été créés originellement par Christa Winsloe dans _Hier et aujourd'hui. _Je n'ai aucune revendication de propriété morale ou intellectuelle sur ces personnages (que je ne possède pas, comme sous-entendu plus haut), ou encore sur l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent. Je ne tire par ailleurs aucun bénéfice de cette fiction.

* * *

Manuela se tenait près de la porte, et s'apprêtait à sortir. L'esprit vide, totalement anéanti par ce qu'il venait de transparaître. Plus jamais elle ne verrait Élisabeth von Bernburg.  
Sa propre condamnation à l'isolement ne lui faisait à vrai dire ni chaud ni froid.

Savoir qu'elle était la cause du départ de son professeur, qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais la voir faisait suffisamment de sa vie une prison pour que celle qui allait lui être ajoutée ne change quoi que ce soit à sa situation.

Son esprit se réveilla à peine de son état de transe lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, le fait de croiser la directrice du pensionnat lui fit à peine plus d'effet, sinon que ses pleurs avaient mécaniquement redoublé.

Non, la seule chose qui empêcha Manuela von Meinhardis de commettre l'irréparable avait été l'ouverture de la porte. La directrice devait sans doute avoir un pressant désir de réprimander Fräulein von Bernburg, mais lorsque la porte s'était ouverte, Manuela avait entendu son professeur l'appeler, d'une voix désespérée. Elle en était absolument certaine.

Comment un cri d'abandon et de désespoir pouvait-il contenir à la fois tant de peine et tant de promesses ? Manuela l'ignorait, mais ce fut ce cri qui la fit ressusciter. Il fut suivi d'un claquement de porte qui l'empêcha de suivre indiscrètement l'échange entre les deux figures d'autorité si différentes, mais peu lui importait.

Son esprit jusque-là léthargique était presque immédiatement revenu à la raison. En se cachant à l'angle du couloir, elle sut que c'était là que tout devait se jouer, le point d'orgue de sa vie au pensionnat, voire même de sa vie tout court. Et c'était sans doute aussi le cas pour son professeur.

Et tandis que les deux femmes décidaient dans le bureau de l'avenir de l'école, de Manuela et du professeur, la jeune fille ne songeait qu'aux doux instants qu'elle avait partagés avec Fräulein von Bernburg.

De la gentillesse qu'elle lui avait témoignée, presque sans cesse ; des cadeaux infiniment personnels qu'elle avait reçus, des attentions particulières qui la surprenaient toujours. Et enfin de ce baiser, ce premier baiser donné à l'heure du coucher dans un dortoir éteint, suivi par quelques autres, toujours aussi brefs et discrets, les jours où Manuela contentait particulièrement son professeur.

Au fur et à mesure de l'année, ils étaient devenus plus fréquents, puisque Manuela faisait tout pour plaire à l'objet de ses attentions, plus appuyés parfois. Manuela von Meinhardis aimait comparer les baisers qu'elle recevait au ciel étoilé. Par la sensation d'atteindre l'infini qu'ils provoquaient, par la joie et l'amour qu'ils portaient en eux. Ouvrir les yeux et voir ceux de Fräulein von Bernburg, si près des siens, ajoutait à ce tableau l'éclat des étoiles, puis la faisait replonger dans une mer tumultueuse d'émotions.

Une fois même, peu de temps avant l'incident de la pièce de théâtre, une fois même elle avait reçu une forme d'attention toute nouvelle, à laquelle Manuela n'avait jamais pensé auparavant, mais il lui semblait pourtant aujourd'hui avoir attendu toute sa vie d'y goûter.

Lorsqu' Ilse avait été renvoyée de la pièce, Manuela avait été voir son professeur favori, pour intercéder en faveur de sa camarade.

Et toute l'insistance qu'elle avait manifestée semblait repousser les barrières de la décence que s'était fixées Élisabeth von Bernburg. Au fur et à mesure de la plaidoirie, il semblait qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir une force, une violence jusque-là parfaitement maîtrisées, et alors que Manuela osait baiser la main de son professeur, tant pour la supplier que pour lui témoigner son infinie affection, Fräulein von Bernburg l'avait lentement relevée, attirée contre elle, embrassée avec une fougue et une constance que ne lui permettait pas la cohue du dortoir.

Déjà l'écolière ne pouvait plus penser, transportée dans un monde nouveau où l'infinité et l'intensité de ses sensations ne permettait pas d'autre analyse que l'évidence : tout était si parfait qu'elle pouvait mourir sous l'explosion de son désir. Un désir si inattendu, si nouveau, qu'incapable d'agir vraiment pour le satisfaire, elle n'avait pu que se rapprocher encore plus de sa professeur, jusqu'à ne plus être séparée d'elle que par leurs vêtements respectifs.

Et si Manuela, dans son innocence première, avait cru pouvoir se contenter de cette sensation, conjuguée à celle du baiser qu'elle recevait, elle découvrit une satisfaction plus complète encore, lorsque Fräulein von Bernburg, perdant tous ses esprits, fit glisser sa main lentement, des cheveux de Manuela jusqu'au bas de son chemisier, avec une insistance qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature du geste.

L'écolière en était si troublée qu'elle avait gémi, alors même que son professeur l'embrassait encore. Et Élisabeth avait été comme réveillée d'une transe involontaire.

"Bon, Manuela. Que je ne t'entende plus réclamer des choses que tu sais impossibles.

Je comprends bien que l'absence d'Ilse vous pèse à toutes, mais il est parfois bon d'observer la discipline de cette maison, et, de temps à autres, certaines actions peuvent mériter une punition. Trop d'insistance de ta part pourrait d'ailleurs te valoir un sort semblable.

Alors va, et ne défends plus avec autant d'ardeur tes camarades, lorsqu'ils ont amené sur eux ce que tu appelles "injustice". Il serait dommage qu'une jeune fille aussi passionnée que toi, Manuela, se perde dans ce genre d'enfantillages".

Et comme la voix du professeur d'histoire religieuse avait tremblé en prononçant son prénom ! Manuela, qui reprenait à peine ses esprits, ne pouvait que réclamer davantage d'attention, avec des yeux suppliants, un souffle haletant, la cause de son amie Ilse toute oubliée devant la fougue de son professeur.

Mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même que cet instant de faiblesse serait ignoré, qu'il n'en serait plus jamais question, qu'elle était finalement congédiée par une femme qui, si elle semblait parfois l'aimer, réussissait trop souvent à paraître froide et intransigeante.

Pourtant, en guise d'adieu, Fräulein von Bernburg avait embrassé son front et murmuré "Dieu sait combien j'ai d'affection pour toi, Manuela".

Et depuis ce moment, jusqu'à cette maudite pièce de théâtre, le monde n'avait plus tourné de la même manière pour Manuela von Meinhardis.

Certes, le comportement de son professeur n'avait pas changé, et elle restait parfaitement stricte et autoritaire durant les classes. Mais Manuela ne pouvait plus cacher son trouble chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de celle qu'elle aimait à présent par-dessus tout. Elle ne pouvait que penser à ces derniers instants d'intimité, et un nœud se formait dans son ventre. La seule manière de le dénouer aurait été, elle le sentait, de recommencer ce baiser passionné, de poser, elle aussi, ses mains sur la taille de sa vénérée professeur, de se tenir si proche d'elle qu'il lui serait possible de poser sa tête contre la poitrine de l'autre femme.

Mais tout avait été ruiné, détruit, gâché par cette pièce de théâtre. Non, pas la pièce de théâtre en elle-même. Le manque de retenue dont elle avait fait preuve après la pièce. Un manque de retenue qui allait sans doute coûter sa place à Élisabeth von Bernburg. Et définitivement séparer la jeune fille de son modèle.

Et peut-être était-il pire de savoir que toute l'affection qu'elle avait reçue de la part de son professeur était réelle. Si Élisabeth von Bernburg l'avait détrompée, si encore elle lui avait fait comprendre que ce qu'elle ressentait était une erreur, peut-être aurait-elle pu se remettre de sa douleur.

Mais quand Fräulein von Bernburg lui avait fait ses adieux, en lui expliquant avec force larmes que jamais, jamais cet amour n'aurait dû être dévoilé, et que bien que leurs sentiments aient été réciproques, les deux femmes ne se reverraient plus, une forme d'innocence s'était définitivement brisée en Manuela.

Elle avait compris que l'avis de la directrice compterait toujours plus que ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Que tout le romantisme auquel elle avait cru l'espace de quelques mois n'était en fait qu'une passion interdite, dangereuse. Que tout l'enseignement de son professeur allait être remis en cause sur la base de cette passion.

Enfin, Manuela von Meinhardis avait fini par penser, cachée à l'angle de ce couloir obscur, que si la plus grande passion qui lui avait été donnée de vivre, cette grande passion qui surpassait de si loin celle de Don Carlos et Élisabeth de Valois, ne pouvait être vécue pleinement, alors c'était la société toute entière qui était injuste, et rendait la vie insensée. Insupportable.

Le bref instant de lucidité que lui avait insufflé le cri de son professeur, un peu plus tôt, était désormais un lointain souvenir. Si l'appel de celle qu'elle aimait avait pu, momentanément, lui laisser croire que l'histoire de leur passion n'était pas terminée, il était oublié, enseveli sous les craintes de Manuela, les attentes de la société et le souvenir des regards froids qu'elle avait reçus de nombreuses fois de la part de son amante. Meinhardis avait en premier lieu décidé d'attendre le départ de la directrice pour revenir auprès d'Élisabeth. À présent, cela lui semblait terriblement futile.

Manuela, l'esprit vaporeux, abandonna tout espoir et monta, lentement, vers le haut des escaliers.

Et alors que toutes les élèves affluaient vers elle, pour une raison qui lui était pratiquement incompréhensible, elle entendit son professeur d'histoire religieuse l'appeler, tout en bas des escaliers. Se remémorant l'événement qui avait bouleversé sa vie quelques semaines plus tôt, Manuela murmura :

"Seigneur! Tous mes désirs sont devant toi, et mes soupirs ne te sont point cachés".

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle sentit plusieurs de ses camarades agripper ses vêtements, et que la jeune fille comprit que toute cette passion déchirante n'était pas terminée. Elle entendait déjà son professeur s'approcher d'elle.

Alors, toutes les émotions qui l'avaient portée jusque là-haut, la peur qui s'y était ajoutée quand ses camarades l'avaient saisie, tout cela eut raison d'elle, et Manuela accorda enfin un peu de repos à son cœur : elle s'évanouit.


End file.
